Purveyors of information can access a networked environment such as the Internet to make information available to potential customers or viewers. Given the breadth of information available on the Internet, advertisers can attempt to direct their information to particular customers or a particular group of customers. A potential customer can access a networked environment such as the Internet in an attempt to obtain sought after information. For example a user can access a web page of the Internet through a web browser to receive information about nearly any topic of interest to the user.